Kira
by Chameleons
Summary: Kira has been forced into working as an assassin for her fathers company for as long as she can remember but what happens when she is taken into CHERUB. Kira is submitted to a secretive mission that is kept from the ethics committee. This fic is dedicated to the first person to review! (Rated M to be safe, there maybe maturity warnings as well)
1. Induction

**This may be a bit of a slow start but things will pick up in the following chapters. Please review advice really helps!**

Kira lay on the huge double bed feeling small compared to the mass of lavish things that surrounded her. She was tired but far to alert to rest. In her hand she clutched the piece of paper with a couple of scribbled lines of someones handwriting. Nothing went in print unless it was absolutely necessary due to the aptitude of computer scanners these days. Too fidgety to lie there any longer, Kira read over the couple of lines she already knew by heart:

Flat number 324, The King George building. All occupants.

Usually it was more than that, sometimes she had pages, but Kira was used to working with little information. The name of the destination suggested it was more grand than it actually was. The reality was a blacked high rise block of flats which took a chunk out of the sky. They were tiny and cheap mainly occupied by students or old people with nowhere else to go. Of course like any place that big there would be the nutters who would be up for slitting your throat for the fun of it.

Buildings like that were tricky and even harder when the flat was near the top because the noise would echo all the way down the stair case and alert the other residents. Unable to stay still Kira stood up and paced around the large hotel room like a caged animal. The hotel room that had been booked for her was too plush for the couple of hours she would hide out in it before she carried out her mission but it had been the only building in vicinity of the target with free rooms. Her father wasn't exactly short on the money front. Despite the fact that she was always told to only leave her hideout at the specified time she was told she wasn't in the mood to stick around much longer.

Kira sunk to her knees and groped under the bed until her hand hit the cold metal of the gun that had been placed there for her. She inspected it, it was a simple pistol that only carried one bullet at a time. There was an ammunition pack taped to the handle of the gun and she detached it and put it in her pocket. She tutted to herself, twelve bullets, it wasn't nearly up to the flashy compact Glock machine gun she got last time. Kira tucked the gun into the waistband of her jeans and tugged on a baggy hoodie to cover the bulge. Then she felt inside her pocket for the strong piece of cord she always carried. With a crappy gun like that she might need it.

Kira left the hotel room locked the door before sliding the key under the loose bit of carpet where she had found it. She took the back stairs instead of the swanky glass lift which might have given you view of the London skyline, but it also gave the whole of London a good view of you. Kira reached the bottom of the stairs and stepped out into the warm early evening. The air was muggy and despite the fact that rush hour had ended hours ago the steady roar of traffic continued to pervade the air. She took her life in her hands with a daring dash between three lanes of traffic but she was confident in her ability to evade the fast moving cars. She set off at a brisk walk sweating under the thick hoodie on the warm summers evening. After a few minutes of walking she reached the base of the King George building. It wasn't just tall, it was the kind of tall that made your head sway just looking at it.

Kira didn't hang around though, an eleven year old girl on her own in the middle of the city might attract a bit of attention. She pushed her way round an ancient set of revolving doors whose glass was so grimy you could barely see through it. Once she was inside she moved purposely towards the elevator, there was no way she was going up so many steps no matter the tactical advantage it may have given her. She ran her finger up the mass of buttons on the elevator wall until she reached the one for the top floor. Just as the lift doors began to close a couple of heavily muscled men came through the doors who were trying just a little to hard to be casual.

When the doors were shut she grimaced to herself, she would definitely have to use the back stairs for the way down. The lift seemed to take hours and the cramped walls seemed to be moving in on her as her mind raced ahead, mentally feeling the mens footsteps pounding up the stairs faster than the lift. Finally the doors slid open again Kira stepped out onto the musty carpet. Her mind still on the men who she was sure were pursuing her, she scanned the room for the door to the stairs. Spotting a fire door that could only lead to the staircase she snatched up a broken plastic mop handle from the floor and slid it through the fire alert bar to barricade the door. The flimsy plastic would by no means stop them forever but the noise it would make to kick it down would at least give her some warning. She wandered down the corridor until she reached room 324.

Kira pulled the gun from her waistband and felt inside her pocket for the cord. Content that both her weapons were where they should be she backed up to kick down the door. There's no quiet way to kick down a door but the way Kira had learned, you had to concentrate the force around the lock area so you break the wood around there instead of busting the door wide open in the centre. This way of course it harder and your foot takes a lot of punishment if it hit the metal hard, a thing that Kira had done many times. When Kira felt the wall against her back she kicked off against it to gain explosive speed before channeling her energy into a powerful one footed jab around the edge of the door. The wood was old and broke away easily but the metal in the door was sturdy and Kira hopped around on one foot until the pain had subsided.

Kira cocked the pistol and mentally counted to three before bursting into the room. The three occupants were gathered around a table in the middle and looked surprised but not worried. There was a pretty young woman with blonde hair and two men.

"She's early" a man in his twenties said. The woman sighed,

"we can see that can't we" she pulled a huge machine gun from under the table. Kira mentally cursed the titchy gun as she dropped it onto the floor and sprinted into an open door on the other side of the room. As she closed and bolted the door she noticed something odd about the room. There were no personal possessions in there and everything was covered with a fine layer of dust. Kira wished she hadn't dropped the gun as she backed up into the corner of the room cord in hand desperately scanning for anything she could use as a weapon. Finding nothing she listened to the voices from outside the door. The two men and the woman were joined by two other male voices after a few seconds. Must have been the two men from downstairs.

"—barricaded the door"

"—how did she get this far"

"—how were we supposed to know"

"—it wasn't on schedule"

"—why weren't you backing me u-" The rabble quietened down to the sound of a gun being cocked.

"Kira" the voice was the woman's she was calm and stable, "you can either open the door or I will blow it open". Kira didn't open the door but stayed in the corner trembling, "I will blow the door open in 10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-". Kira sprung forward and slid the bolt back and burst through the door in one fluid movement. The woman was taken by surprise and Kira twisted the gun in her hands and kicked her in the stomach. The woman held up remarkably well considering the force of the kick but then she groaned and leaned over clutching her stomach. Kira levelled the gun at her targets and fired a warning shot at the wall.

"don't move!" she yelled scanning them for anymore weapons. "if you have any weapons chuck them over here slowly". The elder of the two men who had been in the room when Kira busted in pulled the pistol she had been carrying earlier moving slowly to lay it on the floor. The second it touched the ground however shot up and ducked under the barrel of the large gun causing Kira to pull the trigger suddenly spraying bullets everywhere. The other members of the groups scattered diving behind furniture for cover. The man was too close for the bulky gun now so Kira punched him hard in the face and his nose exploded. He screwed up his face in pain but didn't stop coming, twisting her wrist into a lock and wresting the gun from her grip. He pushed the barrel right up in her face so close she could see the tiny bit of rust around the rim and the smell of bullets from inside the chamber. The woman staggered towards her wielding a needle Kira knew it would kill her at least a gun would be quicker. Kira darted away but apparently the man didn't want to kill her and he pulled the barrel away from her face. She sprinted towards the exit but she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. Taser. The dart released the current of electricity and Kira sunk to the ground and blacked out.


	2. Welcome

**Hello! Here is chapter two...please review it makes my day and i generally will respond!**

Kira woke up in huge double bed and for a second thought it had all been a dream and she was still in the hotel. Her head hurt a lot and she sat up sharply. This wasn't the hotel she thought as the memories came flooding back. Kira sprung up from the bed only to find she was stripped down to her underwear. Embarrassed she scanned the room for her clothes but instead found a strange looking uniform type thing. Without really looking at it she pulled it on glad to have some modesty again. She remembered to capture, the dart and she immediately set about finding herself a weapon. She explored the bathroom in her search and glanced at her reflection in the huge mirror. Kira had bruises all up her arms and nasty looking cut on her cheek bone. Kira shrugged to herself she had had worse but she'd better clean it up lest it would get infected. She turned on the tap and rinsed her hands, involuntarily biting her tongue when she applied the water to her face. Satisfied the cut wouldn't be bothering her she shut off the flow of water and carried on looking for a weapon. Her injuries might not have been bad but she knew her father would more than match them for failing.

There were no obvious choices for weapons in the room but she satisfied herself by snapping the plastic head off the shower so it shattered into spikes. Kira picked up the largest of these and pocketed it, at least now she had something. She tried the door and it was, unsurprisingly locked. Kira was all set to kick it down when there was a ringing noise from behind her. She spun around searching for the source of the noise. It wasn't coming from the handset on the desk or anything else that should make that noise. She pulled the plastic blade from her pocket and gripped it tightly as she looked under the bed.

The young blonde woman from before lay beneath her bed. Kira thought that this was an odd thing to do as it put her captive in a position of advantage if she was supposed to be guarding her. The woman began to roll out from under the bed,

"Kira don't I'm not going to hurt—just—" Kira didn't let her finish. Kira lashed out with the plastic carving a deep cut into the woman's face just as she was coming out from the bed.

"How-" said Kira lunging with the plastic again but the woman caught her wrist before it made contact "do you-" she lunged again but the woman blocked her with ease "know my bloody name!" She finished realising it was futile and springing to her feet. The woman jumped up dripping large drops of blood onto the floor and hit Kira's hand so hard she had to drop the plastic from it before twisting her arm into a lock behind her back.

"I don't want to hurt you" the woman said a little out of breath from maintaining the hold, "just stop fighting". Kira realised when a fight was lost and she figured she wouldn't come out any better even if she escaped and got back to her father because she had failed the mission.

"Okay" she replied grudgingly, the woman immediately release her hold but Kira could tell her guard was not down. Any attack on her now would be futile as she was much larger than the eleven year old and Kira had lost the element of surprise. "Who are you? Where am I?" Kira asked cautiously the questions spilling out.

"My name is Amy" the woman said with a smile, "welcome to CHERUB"

**I think i will split the next chapter between Kira's and Amy's POV (point of view)**


	3. Stitches

**Hola! Here is chapter three, I meant to split the POV half and half but I forgot so there we go. Thank you so much to Ipk97 for reviewing! To everyone else, please review with advice and criticism or whatever it really helps.**

**Amy's POV**

Phew. That was the first word that came into her head as she stared at the seemingly harmless eleven year old who had finally stopped attacking her. That was a lie. What had come into her head were a lot more expressive words of about the same size. When she had been recruited for this project she had been hesitant of the idea of working outside the bounds of the ethics committee but she had never been concerned of being cut to pieces with a bit of plastic.

The project was approved by Zara...sort of. Well she didn't know the detail, the faction of MI5 had insisted that everyone who wasn't directly involved with the project should be kept on a need to know basis only, that included the chairman. Zara had only agreed because Amy had given the project her full confidence so now she felt a little guilty.

Amy had just finished explaining the existence of CHERUB to Kira.

"A school. for spies" Kira said slowly, "what if I refuse, do I get a choice"

"CHERUB has amazing facilities Kira, I'm sure you'll be happy here-" said Amy skirting round the question.

"Cut to the chase" she said exasperatedly, "do I or don't I." Amy considered her answer to this as she wiped a dribble of blood away before it hit her top.

"We have proof of 43 counts of murder and 3 three counts of attempted murder. If you refuse you'll be put away for the rest of your life." She said knowing she had to lay all the facts on the table.

"so I don't really have a choice then" said Kira flatly.

"you would have been caught eventually" Amy replied, "the question would be who by"

"I accept" said Kira sounding more like a normal girl than she had done before, "I just like to know my options". Amy sighed with relief and smiled.

"well we sho—" she started but Kira interrupted her,

"why should I trust you" she said bluntly,

"well I—"

"how do I know you haven't just set this up to put me away easier." Amy had no answer to this, "let me stitch up your face"

"What?"

"Let me stitch up your face, I've had med training. If you trust me do whatever you want me to." Amy's mind was racing she knew that if the girl trusted her it would make everything much easier but she still felt a sickening sense of apprehension at the thought of someone who had tried to kill her a few minutes ago being given a needle and set to work on her face. Amy knew that the girl had med training, it was in the report that had been given to her 'high aptitude most medical procedures' but that wasn't the point. Against her better judgement she spoke,

"okay then"

There were always advanced medical packs in the standard CHERUB room and this one was no different. Amy fished out a pack with a sterile needle and cord feeling slightly sick. She had had her face stitched up without anaesthetic before, it wasn't pleasurable but she could tolerate it. Amy handed the pack to Kira,

"make sure you keep it sterile" she cautioned her,

"I'm not stupid" tutted Kira as she pulled on plastic gloves expertly removed the needle and thread from their casings. "I've done this loads of times before". Amy swallowed hard and was tempted to say she wanted to take it to the med department but she held back. "you should probably tie back your hair" Amy tugged her hair back into a tight ponytail cursing the hair dresser who did her hair with those short bits at he front and hoping they wouldn't fall forward. Kira moved in with an antiseptic wipe and swabbed the cut on her cheek and the bruising around it. It stung like nothing she had ever felt before but she bit her tongue and kept quiet. "I'm sorry about this" Kira said as she binned the wipe and organised the equipment on her lap, "it's just that I've been caught before and they hurt me quite bad"

"No it's okay" Amy said her voice slightly strained from trying to keep her face still.

"This might sting a little" said Kira as she moved in and pulled the two halves of skin together. Amy bit her tongue so hard she tasted blood and hissed through her teeth. Kira smirked slightly, "this is nothing, you should try doing it to yourself in mirror, it's kinda hard when everything's backwards". She picked up the needle and thread and Amy's eyes widened as the metal came closer and closer to her face, "I'll try and be quick" Kira told her pierced her flesh with the needle, the pain was so unimaginable that Amy almost didn't feel the other stitches. Kira worked quickly pulling the thread tightly round flawless butterfly stitches. Within less than half a minute she tied off and snipped off the excess thread. Amy tentatively touched her face, it was sore but no longer an open wound. She dashed into the bathroom and inspected her face. She had had this kind of stitching before and as far as she could remember this was what it was supposed to look like. Even so she was keen to head off to the med department and get it checked, the horrible images of infected stitches she had seen in a CHERUB manual were looming ominously in her head. She turned back into the bedroom and smiled even though it made her face hurt.

"Thank you, I suppose we ought to get you to the med department to give you an assessment" Amy said secretly glad she had cover for getting her face checked,

"I thought you said I had to do induction tests"

"I'm sure CHERUB has seen quite enough" replied Amy mentally visualising her sparring partner after Kira had finished.

Amy handed Kira over to the german doctor with a couple of words of warning before heading out of room,

"I'll be back soon" she called to Kira as she rounded the door way. Amy headed straight down the corridor and stuck her head round the door, "Nurse Linch" she called. A slightly plump looking young man came into view,

"Amy come in" he beamed, "and call me Josh". Amy entered tentatively slightly creeped out by the way he was flirting with her.

"I just wanted to get something checked..." she started, "the stitches?" she indicated her face, the man snapped out of his flirty persona and changed to that of a nurse. He took her chin in his hand and tilted it from side to side,

"these look fresh, how did you—"

"yes yes I know that part but are they okay?" He tilted his head on one side,

"they're perfect, not even a—did doctor Kessler do these?" he asked continuing to inspect them,

"No"

"these are flawless but I didn't see you come into the med department earlier. Who did them?" Some times she loved being at CHERUB just so she could use this excuse,

"Confidential"

**So what do you think? Sorry my medical knowledge is far from perfect (what do butterfly stitches even look like) but hey tried my best.**


End file.
